Isekai Quintet of Zero
by TheAutorArgentina
Summary: Louise Valliere wanted to invoke a perfect family member, but instead of one, she invokes five strange people. an useless adventurer. a young outcast. a psychopath girl an undead and a young student who is called the zero quintets.


Hello, it's my new story. I thought what would happen **_if the four recognized anime were transported in Tristania by Louise's call._****_The main characters of Quartet Isekai: Re: Zero Hara Hajimeru isekai. Konosuba Overlord Youjo Senki. they do not belong to me_****_All the characters in Zero no Tzukaima do not belong to me._**

**_Chapter 0: Welcome to Tristian._**

**_In the world where Subaru Natsuki is._**

Subaru was walking through the main part of the entrance to the Rosswall mansion.

"Well, I hope I can spend some time with emilia-tan," he said smiling until a white portal appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the entrance. "What the hell?" He said surprised and he becomes cautious "Do not tell me Echidna or Satella is coming for me"

"Subaru?" The boy looks back at this Emilia together with the two maids.

"Barusu can you know what this portal is?"

"I do not know, but you feel like you're calling me," said Subaru, approaching the portal.

"Subaru do not approach you" Rem said worried

"I'm not going to touch him" Suddenly Subaru is dragged by mysterious force causing the girls to start helping Subaru and grabbing him by the arms

"Subaru endures !!!" Emilia shouts.

"It's too strong !!" Ram growls.

"You have to let me go!" Exclaims Subaru.

"We can not let you go!" Emilia said.

"I do not want Subaru to leave!" Exclaims Rem crying.

"Girls, I'm sorry ..." Subaru's hand let go and he was dragged into the portal. The portal disappears all the girls were shocked.

"SUBARU !!!" They all scream at the same time.

**_In the world where Ains Ooal Gown is._**

Ains and his leaders are standing in front of a mysterious portal. but all are captives and alerts. Ains approaches.

"How strange ... a portal with an intense light ..."

"Ains-sama, it is recommended that you do not approach," Demiurge said. "We do not know if that light will affect us"

"I know Demiurge ... but I hear a voice ..." Ainz said trying to approach the portal but out of nowhere he was dragged by force and Ainz had to hold on to his grip. "A being trying to take me ..." Eyes is Ainz lights up intense "Do not underestimate me !!" His violet aura increases his power but that mysterious force was different. "What? ... this is different ... do not tell me ..." Ainz's eyes widen "That there is a more powerful being than me ..." The mysterious force drags him covering the body causing his sudden He was scared and started to help his teacher but they arrived late because Ainz and the portal disappeared.

**_In the world where Satou Kazuma._**

Kazuma and the three useless girls arrive home from a tough mission. his face is tired and annoyed. Aqua complained and Megumin is shot with the sastifecha smile and Darkness is embracing herself with the lascivious smile. Kazuma moans annoyed.

"Universe take me somewhere else !!" Exclama Kazuma annoying but out of nowhere a portal appears causing everyone to be surprised. Kazuma put a smile of joy and his eyes began to come tears "you heard my prayers .." Kazuma approaches the portal but Aqua and Megumin stops him by grabbing both shoulders "What are you doing?"

"Stop ..." said Aqua

"You do not realize that the portal is quite strange," said Megumin. Kazuma starts running towards the portal but the three girls rush towards him.

"What are you going to do Kazuma !!"

"Go away from here!"

"What?!!" they all exclaimed.

"It's a golden opportunity ... I want to leave this damn world who can not live anymore with this useless team ... !!" Kazuma uses the drain touch absorbing the mana of the girls and takes advantage of the opportunity and throws himself into the portal "Goodbye !!" He exclaims cheerfully and the portal disappears. all the girls were shocked.

**_In the world where Tanya von Degurechaff is._**

Tanya and her squad is in the middle of the war. Tanya flies and shoot the enemies.

"Everyone scatter!" Tanya exclaims.

"¡yes Mayor!" Everyone nodded. Tanya lands and enters the trenches finding more enemies and puts on a psychopathic smile.

"HELLO!!!" She shoots annihilating the enemies. until a portal of light is found and she is confused. "What strange?" She puts on a maniacal smile "You're really asking me to come back to my world so you do not face me !!" Shout to the sky "You're wrong * BEING X* !!" The hands of light grab the small body and she resists "Do not touch me damn X !!!" She exclaims angry and was dragged.

In the world where Saito Hiraga is.

Saito walks down the street and looks at the resume papers.

"Everything is in order" Saito said when he looks up and finds a portal in the middle of the streets. "What is this?" Saito approaches the portal but stumbles and enters the portal.

In the other place.

Louise invokes an explosive magic creating a great smoke. all the students started to make fun of Louise.

"She has invoked explosive magic!"

"Louise the zero !!"

Louise is on her knee and her eyes started to cry little. Louise ignored them in the cloud in front of her, she focused on the exclusion of everything else, did not pay attention to the crowd or to the new drafts she felt that let her know that her clothes were probably damaged, she just looked at the smoke with hope that her eyes could pierce the screen and see her familiar.

Jean felt her heart ache for her student, she was trying hard and always seemed to get the end of the deal when she tried to use magic. Walking to comfort her, Jean extended her arm trying to comfort her student while he frantically tried to think of something to tell her. Just when his hope was being strangled by voices with different tones.

"DAMN BEING X !!!" A girl's voice screams angrily

"DAMN IT BE !!!" Shouts an angry thick voice

"EMILIA AND REM !!!" shouts a young voice in panic.

"HELLO NEW WORLD !!" Yells cheerfully

When the smoke clears, there are four people standing and one is lying on the ground.

The first is a young man has short black hair back and brown eyes. While on the inside he wears a short black polo shirt, he is usually seen wearing a tracksuit combined with the colors white, black and orange.

the second is another young man with light brown hair and his clothing is a green cloak, a white villager's shirt with gray sleeves, black pants and brown boots. His eyes are light green.

the third is a small girl with a very small constitution for her age that could be confused with being even younger. She has blond hair, and her eyes are a cold blue. She has a fairy face, which looks sick when combined with her pale complexion. She wore an officer's uniform and stood out by tying her hair in disarray.

the fourth is what I call the most attention to all people. its height is 2 meters has the appearance of a Linch, an undead skeletal creature that is devoid of skin and flesh. She tends to wear mainly a formal black jet dress adorned with gold and violet borders. When he had no clothes, his whole body is only formed by his bones. He also has a dark red orb floating beneath his ribs that emanate a sense of dread.

the last one is a young man with blue eyes and black hair, who wears a blue, loose and long-sleeved shirt with a collar raised over his white short-sleeved shirt. He also wears a pair of black jeans along with blue and white sneakers.

Everyone was stunned that Louise invoked not just one but five people.

the skeleton looks around and his mind said, 'In what place am I? 'Look at the young students' and because everyone has the same clothes as the Harry Potter films 'Look at the four people near him.' Because there are four young people with different clothes. the one in black and blue tracksuit might be Japanese and the girl, why is he wearing a military uniform? and the other one may be a villager but why does he have a short sword? '

The young man with black hair and looks back is startled to see the skeleton. 'What the hell ... where the hell am I?' The young man backs away, stumbling over the blonde girl.

"Look where it goes useless" said the girl with an angry look. 'Where am I ... Being X what are you planning?'

The brown-haired young man looks around 'Where the hell am I? I was supposed to be in a mansion with beautiful women and after all, why is there a lynx behind me? '

"Interesting ..." Colbert said studying the five people "It's the first time someone invokes the five relatives"

"Family?" The four spoke at the same time. the pink-haired girl trembled.

"Summon four commoners and a skeleton" He said with a surprised face.

"Louise, this is very irregular, I told you that the convocation of the family ritual is a sacred calvary, using the family summoning spell a second time borders on blasphemy, you have to choose one," Colbert said. Louise looks at the four and saw a young man in blue tracksuit who is still lying. she passes by all four. Cobert approaches the four.

"He understands something"

"Yes," said The Skeleton in a thick voice.

"Absolutely," said the girl but with a neutral look.

"100 percent" said the villager.

"Everything Okay" said the one in black tracksuit.

"What are their names?"

"I am Ains Ooal Gown, Supreme Lord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, the highest of the Almighty Forty-One Supreme Beings," said Ainz, raising his arms. "I demand an explanation because they dragged me and who was the one who broke my peace" He said in a thick voice and little anger creating a tension. Cobert kept his composure and put on a kind smile.

"It was an examination of family invocation" answered Cobert "If invoking was Louise Valliere" Cobert pointed to the pink movie.

"That girl?" Said the blonde reluctantly "Dont kid," she said in a mocking voice. Louise turns furiously

"How dare you address this word to a nobleman" Lousie complains.

"Ah ... You are noble rather a spoiled girl" Said The blonde snorting.

"You ar.." she was going to scold.

"Arg?" The blonde gives a psychotic look to Louise who stops to see the horrible look. Cobert kneels at the height of the blonde.

"What is your name young girl"

"I'm Tanya von Degurechaff" she said in a serious voice "And where the hell am I ..." Cobert is surprised by what a girl said in this way.

"You are in the academy for Tristian magicians," Cobert replied.

"Ah I see ..." Tanya said.

"And you young people" Cobert said looking at the other two young people.

"I'm Subaru Natsuki.

"I am Kazuma Satou"

"You four come with me," said Cobert. Ainz and Tanya looked at each other but with great intensity. Kazuma and Subaru looked at each other and had something in common. the fours began to follow Cobert.

**_Leave the comments if you love the prologue of this story leave the comments._**


End file.
